


Here Comes the Sun

by princess_mouse



Category: Rydan - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Dan get a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back as a gift for my friend . 
> 
> She had given me a list of things she wanted in a fan fic and this is what she got as requested. She always complained she couldn't find a fiction of what she wanted so this what transpired.
> 
> I apologize now...this genre isn't something I write a lot of.

Ryan felt like he was on top of the world that morning. 

Dan was still asleep but that gave Ryan time to exist. 

He loved early mornings hidden away with a cup of coffee in his studio. Today was different though. Knots would not leave Ryan alone. The constant pestering while he tried to play guitar was beyond irritating. He loved the bangle so much but he was making it really hard to compose. 

“I wish you could talk so you could tell me what you want,” Ryan said as he pet Knots. The cat instinctively kept pawing at Ryan’s lap and meowing. He didn’t understand but decided that maybe for once Knots’ had stayed up way past his bed time and was over tired. 

Ryan plunked away at his guitar for a good two hours before Dan appeared in the doorway. He was still wearing his pj pants and looked like he was ready to go back to bed. “Morning skittle,” Dan said through his sleepy smile. Ryan smiled back, did he ever love this man. They were going onto three years together which was a long time in terms of dating Ryan Ross. This was the first true relationship where he never self-destructed it. Dan walked into the studio space and grabbed a seat on the couch. 

“How’d you sleep?” Ryan knew all too well how Dan slept. They had a sex marathon the night before. Dan grinned at Ryan. They didn’t need to verbalize the events of last night. “I slept great, what about you?”

Ryan put his guitar on the guitar stand beside him and stood up. He walked over and flopped onto the couch next to Dan. He let his head fall into Dan’s lap so he could look up at him. “I slept ok, I got up early, and inspiration was burning.” Dan ran his long fingers through Ryan’s chocolate brown hair. He couldn’t help but look down at Ryan and feel his heart race. Every day he was reminded how lucky he was to fall in love with Ryan over and over again. They were a lucky couple, Dan filled a void and repaired the pain Ryan had felt, and Ryan brought Dan unconditional love and happiness. They managed to complete each other and solve problems as a couple. They hardly argued and when they did the fight didn’t last long, the thought of Ryan crying or Dan storming out into the backyard to sit alone didn’t settle well with either of them. 

“You’re glowing,” Dan whispered as he pushed more of Ryan’s hair away from his eyes.

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m just happy to be with you.” 

Dan leaned down and kissed Ryan on the forehead.

Ryan snuggled into Dan’s lap, he felt a sudden surge of tiredness hit him and he wanted to have a nap. It didn’t take much convincing to get Dan to go back to bed with him.  


***  


Ryan woke up feeling crampy. His lower back had a dull ache and he felt like he could sleep a few hours more. Dan had obviously gotten up at some point from their nap. He was in the living room watching T.V. when Ryan finally stumbled out of bed and got dressed. 

“Hey, you’re finally awake,” Dan said as he acknowledged Ryan’s existence. 

Ryan could still feel the dull ache in his back but it was cutting back now, “I thought I’d do a little yoga and meditation. My back is kind of sore.”

“I didn’t do it,” Dan laughed. 

Ryan rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the front room. “You top, you don’t know how it feels to be on the bottom,” was all Ryan could say without bursting into laughter. 

“You can always fight me for dominance,” Dan yelled from the living room. 

Ryan knew he would never win against Dan, he was taller and had that advantage. 

Ryan pulled out his yoga mat and started with some basic stretches. He wanted to get as warmed up as possible before heading into his regular routine. Ryan started working through his sun salutations when a pain shot up his back. Ryan dropped from his downward dog position onto the mat. It was agonizing and he didn’t realize he had yelled out but Dan was in the front room right away. 

“Ryan, what’s wrong?” 

Ryan felt the pain vice his body again but it slowly subsided. Dan looked concerned. 

“I think, I had a spasm in my back,” Ryan said breathing heavy. 

Dan continued to look concerned, “Maybe you should do some meditating, I don’t want you straining your back if it already hurts.” 

He ran his hand down Ryan’s back, rubbing circles hoping that’d ease any pain. Ryan felt his breathing calm and the pain subsided finally. He leaned into Dan for a moment to assure him he was ok. 

“I’m fine Dan,” Ryan said but he felt the cramping again but this time in his hips. Ryan’s hand instinctively rubbed over his lower abdomen.

Dan was watching him with cautious eyes before he spoke, “More pain?”

Ryan shut his eyes and breathed again, the pain grew in his hips and he felt himself grab Dan’s hand and squeeze it. 

“Baby, maybe we should go to the hos-“, but Ryan cut Dan off before he could finish. 

“No, I-I’m fine. Da-Dan I’ll be ok,” Ryan struggled with his words a bit but managed to get them out. 

Dan knew he was not going to win this fight with Ryan right now. “If it gets worse we are going,” Dan said with a stern tone.

Ryan just shook his head in agreement, “I’d like to sit and meditate for a bit.” 

Dan kissed the side of Ryan’s cheek and left the room. He knew there was no arguing right now. Maybe Ryan was getting sick. Dan also knew it was a good idea to leave him alone to meditate and relax. 

Once Dan had exited the front room and returned to the living room, Ryan sat cross legged on the yoga mat. He needed to breathe and find relaxation. Ryan walked through his breathing exercise, he closed his eyes, and started to feel one with his body. He needed to get inside his head and sort through some inspirational stuff but also some of the emotional stuff that was plaguing him. The anniversary of his father’s passing was close and he was thinking of him a lot lately. He tried to pump all the pain into his writing. Though he knew he could talk to Dan about anything from his past, he couldn’t talk about his father. Ryan decided to make his focus be on combing through the pain he was feeling over his father. The pain he was reliving from his teenage years. Ryan used meditation to calm down his emotions, it wasn’t like he didn’t break down and come undone from time to time and let Dan piece him back together. It was a matter helping and healing himself for himself. 

Ryan’s breathing slowed and he started to drift into his subconscious mind set. 

Dan peaked into the room half an hour later. He knew not to disturb Ryan when he meditated. He could see a small steady stream of tears running from Ryan’s closed eyes. He’s seen him like this before, he knew Ryan was thinking about his past. There was only so much Ryan would tell him about his childhood, his father, and what he went through with his father. Whether Ryan knew it or not every year around the anniversary of his father’s death he became very withdrawn and pained. He tended to lock himself away in his mind and meditate a lot more. Dan backed out of the room quietly leaving Ryan to his thoughts. 

Ryan’s meditation was interrupted by that pain returning. This time it was even more agonizing. Ryan wanted to stay in his meditation as long as possible, he breathed through the wave of pain. It was only then that he realized Knots was beside him pushing his paws against his arm meowing. Ryan opened his eyes and looked at the cat. He obviously knew something was wrong, Ryan thought he could ignore it but he was screaming for Dan before he knew it. 

***

By early evening Dan was ready to throw Ryan into the trunk of his car if that would get him to the hospital. The cramps and pain were still plaguing Ryan all afternoon, it was becoming more and more frequent too. 

“You’re going to the hospital, George,” Dan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

Ryan groaned as another wave of pain hit him. He was laying on the floor in their bedroom in the fetal position. “Don’t call me George,” Ryan yelled back. 

Dan made his way up the stairs only to find Ryan in the fetal position crying. Dan sat down on the floor beside Ryan.

“I’m sorry…but you need to go to the hospital ok?” 

Ryan shook his head. He was finally agreeing to go. Dan rubbed Ryan’s arm softly. 

“Do you think you can walk or should I carry you?” 

Ryan whimpered when another wave of pain hit and his eyes clenched shut as more tears flowed from them. Dan took that as his answer. He scooped Ryan up in his arms and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Ryan had instinctively wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck. He buried his head into Dan’s chest, he felt the warmth and comfort radiating off Dan. “I know you hate hospitals…but I am doing this because I love you and I don’t want to watch you suffer.” 

“I know. I love you too,” was all Ryan could choke out between sobs and waves of pain. 

The drive felt like it was taking forever. Ryan was withering in pain in the front seat of Dan’s Mercedes, he gripped Dan’s right hand hard through the whole drive. There was hardly any feeling left in Dan’s hand once they finally arrived at the hospital. When they arrived Ryan managed to walk in with the assistance of Dan. 

They were rushed into a private room and Ryan was asked to change into a hospital gown. Dan assisted him out of his skinny jeans. Once he was finally situated in the bed he had nurses taking blood and hooking up an I.V., the doctor shuffled in and noted the symptoms. He shook his head and ordered a nurse to call an ultrasound technician.  


“I suspect your appendix is inflamed and causing you pain,” he huffed as if they had ruined his night. 

He pushed around at Ryan’s abdomen and shook his head. He seemed to do a lot of head shaking and mumbling. 

He didn’t give Dan or Ryan any answers. The ultrasound tech was more pleasant. She smiled and reassured Ryan she would find what was wrong.

Ryan actually liked her. She made him feel a bit calmer. 

“Ok Ryan, this is going to be cold but hopefully it’ll help us find what’s wrong,” she said smiling as she squirted some saline gel onto Ryan’s flat tummy. She ran the ultrasound wand over Ryan’s tummy and the room echoed with a loud whooshing sound. Dan sat beside Ryan trying to figure out what they were looking at. The tech gasped, her smile dropped and she looked very concerned. 

“Umm, I can’t believe this,” she said her cheery disposition was gone now and replaced with a serious tone. 

“Ryan, did you know you were pregnant?” She looked over to Ryan whose jaw had dropped. Dan was speechless. 

“I-ah-I-no I didn’t,” Ryan choked out. 

Dan didn’t know if he heard her right, “My boyfriend is pregnant?” 

A nurse came in to bring back blood work info, the ultrasound tech whispered something to her and she rushed out.

“Ryan, Dan, this is very important,” her voice was laden with concern, “Ryan you’re in labor and from what I can see the baby is full term. We need to get you into surgery right away.” 

“How is this possible?” Dan questioned. Ryan was dumbstruck he couldn’t even process what he just heard. 

The tech was cleaning up the saline gel off Ryan’s tummy and packing up the machine. “It happens a lot actually. Both men and women have been known to go through full term pregnancies without even a noticeable symptom.” 

She wished them both the best of luck and hustled out of the room. Soon another doctor was in their room and he seemed to also have a sunny disposition. 

“Hello Mr. Ross, I’m Dr. Hart,” he put his hand out to Ryan and then to Dan. Once he had shaken hands with everyone in the room he continued his cheery talk. 

“I’m going to order an epidural to be administered and we will have this baby born in an hour,” he looked excited. He went into detail of how he was going to perform the surgery and how this pregnancy might have gone unknown to them for nine months. He asked how much drinking and smoking Ryan had done, what his eating habits were like, exercise habits, and any other important info he could get about what Ryan has been up to for the last nine months. 

Once he left the room Ryan broke down. 

“I don’t want a baby,” Ryan cried. He could feel the hiccups starting. Only once he’s cried himself out he got hiccups and sniffles. 

Dan took Ryan’s hand in his and squeezed it. He didn’t know what to say but he tried his best to string together a reasonable line, “I know but maybe we are ready. We can do this.” 

Ryan looked at Dan. His brown eyes blood shot red and tear filled, “I drank and smoked so much. What if I ruined this baby’s life? What if it has problems?”

“Ryan, we didn’t know. You can’t punish yourself for not knowing,” Dan leaned in and kissed Ryan’s pouty lips. “I am an optimist and I bet its ok.” 

Ryan shook his head, “I feel so scared.” 

Dan was scared too. He knew this was a very big surprise for them. They were so comfortable with their lives. They went out for food, wrote music together, partied, cuddled, went to baseball and hockey games, and played hockey. This was all going to change. They wouldn’t be able to go out partying with friends now. They both couldn’t play hockey unless they got a babysitter. 

“Ry, this may have come as a major surprise but we can do this. We will be good parents.” 

Ryan wouldn’t look at him right now. His hand ran over his tummy. It was so flat. How was there a whole baby in there? How did he not even get a hint he was pregnant? He did have to buy a size up in pants but he assumed that was normal and skinny jeans were getting tighter. 

Then it hit him. What if he was like his father? What if he screamed and hit his child? What if he was verbally abusive? What if he hated his kid as much as his dad hated him?

Dan had caught on to Ryan’s train of thought somehow and he knew he would have to do damage control, “You’re not going to be like your dad. I can promise you that Ryan.”  


“How could you know?” Ryan asked. 

Dan smiled at him, “I know you. The way you love Knots and any animal. You’ll be a great daddy.” 

Ryan laughed a little, finally cracking a smile. 

A nurse came in and informed them that it was time for the epidural. Ryan was told to lay on his side. Dan looked at him with the most reassuring smile. “I promise when this is all over I will get you an engagement ring.” 

The doctor administering the epidural suggested Dan should go to a shop downtown called Spears. Ryan could only laugh until the needle was pushed into his spine then he shut up. As much as he hated getting the epidural he liked that the pain was going away now. He couldn’t feel anything after twenty minutes. 

“Can you feel that?” Dan asked as he pinched at Ryan’s leg.

Ryan looked at him, “Nope. Not at all.” 

“I wonder if we are having a boy or a girl.”

“I don’t care, as long as it is healthy and I haven’t permanently damaged it over the past nine months.” Ryan said as he lay back in bed with ease. For the first time today he was finally feeling better. 

Dan was given scrubs to change into and soon he was rocking his new blue ensemble. 

“I think we should take a selfie…I mean we should document this somewhat.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes. There was no way he wanted people to see him looking like this. He looked so wore out and he wasn’t even out of surgery yet. 

“It is not going on Instagram,” Ryan growled and with that Dan shot a few photos of them. 

The doctor interrupted their photo session to tell them it was time to head up to surgery. 

Dan kissed Ryan on the lips before they headed upstairs. That was the last thing Ryan remembered. The rest was all a blur. 

***

Ryan woke up with a heavy pain in his chest. It only took him a moment to realize it was from surgery. Dan was asleep in the chair next to his hospital bed. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sterile white room. 

The sun was already up and the room was full of sunshine. Somehow it felt like being on the beach. Ryan looked over to Dan again. He looked so peaceful. He wanted to wake him up and ask him so many questions but his mind sidetracked to the baby. Where was it?

Ryan grabbed the call button and pushed it. Soon a nurse walked in and he asked quietly if he could see his baby. She nodded a happy yes and was off. It wasn’t long before she returned with a tiny bundle wrapped in a duckling yellow blanket. She handed the baby off to Ryan and left. 

He felt awestruck. This was his baby. 

Dan stirred in the chair. “Hey you,” he whispered.

“Hey, look whose here,” Ryan said with a nervous smile. 

He looked down at the small little baby. Ryan’s first instinct was to press a light kiss onto the baby’s forehead. Dan watched, he’d spent time with the baby alone already and he knew Ryan would want to see it once he was awake. 

“You did amazing Ry,” Dan said meeting Ryan’s eyes for a moment before they snapped back to the infant. 

“I can’t believe how small it is,” Ryan said as he pulled the blanket back and touched the baby’s tiny hands. The baby wrapped its little hand around Ryan’s finger. Tears started to well in Ryan’s eyes. This was real. This was Dan and his baby. 

Dan chuckled, “Yah, he’s really tiny.”

Ryan’s head shot up at the word him.

“We have a son?” 

Dan pulled his chair up closer to the bed. He wanted to look at his son. 

“We have a four pound two oz. baby boy,” Dan said looking lovingly down at the baby. 

It then occurred to Ryan he had so many questions to ask, “Is he healthy? Was anything wrong?” 

Dan chuckled again, “I was told by Dr. Hart that our son is in perfect health. And I checked…he has all ten fingers and all ten toes!” 

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at that. Of course Dan would have checked. He knew Ryan would be panicking that he wouldn’t have ten little fingers for future music making. “Have you thought of any names?” Ryan asked still focused on the baby. 

“No, I figured you would like to do that,” Dan said lovingly. 

The silence that had fell between Dan and Ryan was broken by a small cry. The baby was now aware that it was being held by Ryan. Dan let Ryan handle it, he didn’t want to swoop in and take control. This was their time to bond. 

Ryan looked a little panicked but he rocked the baby slowly. “Ssssh, you’re ok,” Ryan cooed. 

The baby continued to cry. Ryan did the only thing he could think of, “Hey Jude, don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel a pain, hey Jude refrain. Don’t carry the world on your shoulders.” 

Ryan sang quietly and the baby relaxed and quieted. 

“I think we have a name Ry,” Dan said smiling. 

Ryan kept looking down at the baby, now humming the rest of the song. He was smiling down at his son. He took in the brown hair and blue eyes. He was adorable.

“Hello Jude,” Ryan whispered to the baby before kissing him again on the forehead. 

Ryan was totally unaware that Dan was taking a photo of him. He was too lost in the moment. To in love with this little being to notice that he looked like a mess, even though Dan thought he looked as beautiful as could be. 

***

Dan had contacted Vinny and asked him to keep it very much low key that they had a baby. They wanted to make an announcement properly. Vinny was recruited to get a baby carrier, clothes, diapers, multipurpose playpen, stroller, bottles, and formula. 

He showed up at the hospital with a bag full of essential items for Jude. 

“I’ve got a few outfits for you in the bag, diapers, bottles, formula, blankets, and a Jack Skellington stuffie,” Vinny said smiling wide. He was holding Jude and making goofy sounds at him. 

Ryan shifted in the bed, it had been three days and he was supposed to go home today. “I appreciate you going out and getting us this stuff,” Ryan said. 

Dan handed Vinny his phone, “I want you to take a photo of us as a family.” 

“Of course. I guess I should return this little creature to you,” he said handing the baby over to Ryan. 

Vinny started to get the phone up for the photo when Ryan cut him off, “Hey no…I look horrible. I haven’t had a good shower in like four days, and I am in this gross hospital gown.” 

Dan frowned. “You just had a baby, you look amazing. By the way you got to keep your figure so I wouldn’t complain….bet some other people wish they were that lucky.” 

Ryan pouted. “Suck in that lip Ross or I’ll bite it,” Dan teased. 

They posed for the photo. Their first family photo. Vinny took a few of Dan holding Jude, Ryan holding him, and some of Jude alone. Since they were going home today they would get to dress Jude up for the first time. 

Vinny was very creative with his onesies. LA Dodgers, LA Kings, Nightmare Before Christmas, The Beatles Yellow Submarine, and a skeleton onesie. Since his name sake was Beatles inspired they went with the Yellow Submarine onesie. 

Ryan struggled into his own clothes after he had carefully dressed Jude and got him in his carrier. Dan noticed how cautious he was when he handled their son. 

“You won’t break him,” Dan whispered before planting a kiss on Ryan’s lips. 

With all the care instructions they would need, follow up appointments booked, and birth certificate submitted they were on their way home. 

***

Being home felt amazing. Ryan couldn’t explain how excited he was to shower and use his own bathroom. Dan let him go deal with his grooming needs while he lay on the couch. 

Jude was already asleep on Dan’s chest when Ryan joined him in the living room. 

“I love you, Dan,” was all Ryan said before planting a loving kiss onto Dan’s lips.

Dan returned his kiss, “I love you too, Skittle.” 

Soon Knots was out of his hiding place and curious to see what Dan had sleeping on him. Ryan picked up his first “child” and showed him the baby. He would later show lots of interest when the baby was awake. Especially when Ryan was feeding Jude and Knots would sleep on his lap. 

Vinny showed up a few days later to help get the nursery set up. 

Dan and Ryan still hadn’t told any of their friends or family about Jude. It was over a week since he was born but they had so much going on with a surprise baby, they needed to sort out their house and lives quickly. 

Vinny took some more photos of them more settled into their home and got Knots to pose with the family. 

Dan was the one working on the announcement email. Ryan watched as Jude slept in his little rocking hammock. Knots sat watch making sure to check every few minutes that the baby was still there. 

“How does this sound?” Dan asked as Ryan cuddled into him.

Hello Friends and Family,  
We’ve received a lot of concerned calls and texts over the last week. We have had a very good reason to not answering anyone.  
On October 13th Ryan was taken to the hospital. We assumed it was appendicitis. Once we arrived we were given shocking news that Ryan was pregnant.  
At 10:56pm our son Jude was born. Ryan and Jude are doing very well.  
We needed to get a lot of things in order to bring Jude home and that is why we fell off the radar for a while.  
This came as a shock for both of us and we couldn’t be happier. Attached are photos we’ve had taken over the past week. We hope to see you soon and are excited for you to meet our son. So welcome:  
Jude Maxwell Ross Keyes  
October 13th, 2015  
4 pound 2 oz.  
Love,  
Ryan, Dan, Jude, and Knots 

“Send it,” Ryan said before pulling Dan into a kiss.

Dan hit send. 

Ryan felt complete. It wouldn’t have been his first plan if they had discussed it but for a surprise life changing event he was truly happy.


End file.
